Support is requested for student and postdoctoral attendance at a multidisciplinary conference covering advances in molecular biology, genetics and therapeutic application in eicosanoid lipid mediators, to be held at Granlibakken Resort, Tahoe City, California on March 11-16, 2003. The goal of the Keystone meeting in 2003 will be to combine state-of-the-art basic biology on eicosanoids, including biochemistry, pharmacology and structural and genetic biology, with application of this knowledge to human therapeutics. This meeting will encourage scientific networking amongst different academic disciplines and industrial speakers in an informal andfriendly atmosphere conducive to sharing latest data and building further collaborations. Theproposed plenary lecturer Karen Seibert is both an outstanding basic and industrial scientist and agreat role model for young women. The key organizer is a woman and there will be a strongrepresentation of women and minority speakers and interactive talks, eicosanoid trivia quizzes,poster prizes and special social events to encourage maximum scientific and social interactions.NIH support for this meeting will allow more graduate student and postdoctoral participation in.this exciting multidisciplinary meeting.